A Strange New World
by jburk40
Summary: Kaguya was gone. Sasuke was out on his journey. Kakashi was the Hokage now. Where did that leave Naruto? Bored out of his mind. With one arm, and nothing to do can you blame him for not finding a way back immediately. After all, Bunny girls and Demon Lords were a good way to keep oneself occupied.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Mondaji-tachi. If I did, Sasuke would have been a female and Izayoi wouldn't have been as cool.

* * *

" _Sometimes you have days like this. Days where the most trivial little thing… End up getting you wrapped up in some big, annoying trouble."_

— _Annie Leonhardt (Shingeki no Kyojin)_

* * *

Hatake Kakashi hated his job with a passion. Becoming Hokage was not something that he envisioned himself doing. He was certainly qualified enough for the job, he just really didn't see himself in this position.

Why had he listened to Obito? He could be spending his time doing much more productive things than sitting around and doing paperwork all day.

Like reading porn. Now that right there sounded like a good idea to Kakashi. With the quick application of a Kage Bunshin he could be on his merry way.

Just one problem…

"Kakashi-sensei, I'm bored," came the whine of one Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi released a sigh as he reached his hands up to rub his temples so as to stave off the headache that was beginning to form. This was the third time in just as many days that Naruto had wandered into his office complaining about his boredom. What did the irate blonde expect him to do about it, it wasn't like he was the Hokage or anything…

Oh, right, he was.

Goddammit Obito. Why did he have to listen?

Probably because it was his way of making up to Obito.

But that wasn't important right now. Getting the blonde Jinchuuriki to leave him alone so he could go read some porn was.

Closing his eyes before releasing another sigh, Kakashi reopened them and glanced over at his stupidly strong student, "I understand that Naruto, but what do you want me to do about it?"

"I don't know, give me a mission or something. You _are_ the Hokage now," the blonde haired genin replied.

Kakashi sighed. He was doing that a lot lately, it couldn't have been good for his health. But then again neither was arguing with Uzumaki Naruto. Greater men than him had tried and inevitably lost. With that in mind, "I'm sorry Naruto but no missions have come in lately, unless you really want to search for Tora."

Naruto shivered at the mention of the cat from Hell. Anything but that, "Come on, there has to be something to do Kakashi-sensei!"

"Like I said, you could go look for To-"

"No."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"But it could be fun."

"Nothing about that damn cat is fun. It's evil. Pure, unadulterated, evil!"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"What's with the look? You're kinda creeping me out over here."

"Sorry, sorry. Just surprised you know what 'unadulterated' means. Didn't know you were so smart."

"Of course I'm smart, I even started reading books rec- Wait a second! That was an insult wasn't it?!"

Kakashi just smiled at the teen which in turn caused him to adopt a small pout on his face.

After being sufficiently amused by his student's reaction, Kakashi gained a more neutral expression on his face as he regarded Naruto.

Seeing the look on his teacher's face, Naruto dropped his pout for a normal expression.

"How's your arm?" Kakashi asked after a moment of silence.

Glancing down at what was left of his right arm caused Naruto to release a sigh, "It's fine. Just incredibly annoying. I can't even make clones and one handed hand-seals are incredibly hard to learn without them. I mean I can still create the Rasengan and its variants but nothing that requires hand-seals."

Kakashi nodded his head before replying, "All in due time Naruto. You'll get them down eventually. Who knows maybe you won't even need them. Tsunade-sama could finish with your new arm at any point."

"I know, it's just that two-and-a-half months without creating any clones is weird. And sometimes it still feels like the arm is there. I've even tried to grab things with it only to realize that nothing is there. And don't even get me started on trying to eat using my left hand. It took me a _month_ just to be able to hold chopsticks and even now I can still barely do it-"

Kakashi just looked at Naruto as he complained about the woes of having lost his dominant arm and having to learn to adapt to life without it. Of course he was really only half listening to his blonde haired student while he thought about more important things.

Like his porn. Oh how he wished he hadn't forgotten it at home. He was really looking forward to reading _Icha Icha Paradise_ , even if it was close to his three-hundredth time reading it.

It was truly a tragedy that there would be no more books in that divine series, may kami bless Jiraiya's soul for all eternity.

Then a light-bulb went off in Kakashi's head. Naruto had traveled with the man for a few years. He had even said that Jiraiya had made him proofread the books before they were published. Maybe, just maybe, the blonde would be able, and willing, to continue the divine series in his late godfather's place.

He'd make it a point to ask Naruto later. Now didn't really seem to be the time as the teen was still in the middle of his rant.

"-ing to get dressed! Do you even know how hard it is to put a shirt on with only one arm? No? I didn't think so! And it's even worse trying to get the shirt back off again later. One time I had to walk all the way up to my ceiling and try to get gravity to hel- are you even listening to me Kakashi-sensei?"

Having just come out of his thoughts about whether or not Naruto would continue the _Icha Icha_ series, Kakashi had in fact _not_ been listening to a word that the whiskered teen had said. But the blonde haired Jinchuuriki didn't need to know that. Ignorance is bliss after all.

"Of course I was. What made you think otherwise?"

"... nothing, nevermind."

The silver haired Hokage just looked at his student for a second before nodding his head, "Yes, well, seeing as how I have no missions to give you I would like to get back to work. Lots of paperwork that sadly won't do itself."

Naruto, understanding the underlying message that his teacher was giving him began to rise out of his seat on the couch in the Hokage's Office. Once he made it to the door he stopped to pass a wave back to the silver haired man, "See you later Kakashi-sensei. Have fun with your porn."

"I resent that statement."

"You didn't deny it though."

"Touché."

With a grin stretched across his whiskered face, the blonde turned around reached for the door handle before stopping as he was suddenly hit in the back of the head.

Turning around he watched as a small envelope floated down to the floor.

Once it landed, the blonde shinobi bent over to pick it up as Kakashi offered up a warning, "Be careful Naruto. We don't know who that is from. It could be from a potential enemy trying to weaken us."

Naruto just waved him off. After all who would attack him. He was Uzumaki fucking Naruto, the man who defeated Uchiha Madara and Ootsutsuki Kaguya.

That just made him sound incredibly arrogant didn't it. Eh, whatever, he could deal with his own hubris at a later date. Right now he needed to see what this envelope was all about.

Flipping it over he stared at the name written on the front in fancy gold lettering.

 _Uzumaki Naruto_

Seeing as how it was addressed to him, the one armed shinobi flipped it back over to open it, with a moderate amount of difficulty.

Stupid destroyed arm.

Stupid Sasuke for destroying his arm.

At least he got the bastard back for it. That made him feel somewhat better about himself.

Eventually he managed to open it and pull out the contents. Inside was a piece of paper written in a smaller version of the way the envelope was addressed to him.

A letter? Weird.

With a shrug the blonde then began to read.

 _Are you bored with life? Are you tired of the mundane existence that you have so far been a part of? Are you just waiting for something interesting to happen?_

 _If so, then cast aside your family, your friends, your possessions, your whole world, and come join us..._

 _In our Little Garden!_

Naruto stared at the letter with confusion written all over his face while Kakashi stared at him waiting for the blonde to tell him about the contents of the letter.

Then, in a flash of golden-white light Naruto was gone. In his place was the letter that he had previously been holding. It floated down to the floor before dissolving into dust and floating out the open window of the office.

Kakashi blinked to make sure what he just saw had actually happened. When he still saw nothing in front of him he proceeded to close his eyes…

… And slam his head on his desk. Repeatedly.

"I hate this job."

~XxX~

Naruto was confused. One second he had been reading a letter in Kakashi's office and the next he was falling from the sky with three other people.

From his position in the air he could make out a large grouping of buildings. They were different from anything he had ever seen before.

Glancing over at his companions, Naruto took brief stock of their appearances. One was a boy with purple eyes and almost platinum blonde hair that was spiking downward wearing what looked like earmuffs but with some type of cord attached to it and a black jacket with matching black pants.

Another one was a girl with long black hair tied back with two red bows that were currently flapping in the wind. She had blue eyes and was wearing a long-sleeved white shirt with a yellow bow in the collar. Her lower body was covered by a knee-length black skirt and black heels.

The third person that was falling with them to their deaths was another girl. This one appeared to be younger than the first girl. She had short brown and was wearing an open white and blue jacket that was decently long and was flapping in the wind behind her. Underneath her jacket was a white blouse and she was wearing knee-high socks and tall brown boots. Around her wrist was some sort of blue band and it appeared that she had something wrapped around her neck but it was hidden underneath her shirt. She was also wearing a pair of orange shorts.

And was that a cat falling next to the her?

Weird.

" **Hey look, you're falling,** " came the voice of Naruto's ever present companion in the form of Kurama the Nine-Tailed Fox.

' _Nice of you to wake up now,_ ' Naruto replied. The sarcasm was almost palpable.

" **Of course. Now what's going on?** "

Releasing a grunt of frustration at his tenants' obvious disregard to his sarcasm Naruto closed his eyes before replying, ' _No clue. I got some weird letter when I was preparing to leave Kakashi-sensei's office. It said something about coming to some place called Little Garden._

Kurama nodded his head from within the seal, " **I see, I see. Little Garden, huh?** "

' _You know what this place is?'_

" **Not a clue. But never-mind that, it seems that you have drifted a fair distance away from your companions. As we speak it appears that they are trying to grab your attention.** "

Opening his eyes, Naruto saw that the demon fox was indeed correct. The black haired girl and the blonde haired boy were both trying to get his attention while the other one was attempting to shield the cat.

Once they saw that they had managed to grab his attention the black haired girl began yelling something out to him.

"-ter! -own! D-!"

Tilting his head to the side in confusion, Naruto sent the girl a questioning look. When she realized that he was unable to hear her, she released what looked like a sigh of frustration before she began to point down with fierce intensity.

Finally understanding what the girl was trying to communicate, he followed her directions and glanced downwards.

What he saw caused him to pale immediately. Rushing up to meet him with an ever increasing speed was the ground. The cold, hard, and very much solid ground.

" **This looks like its gonna hurt,** " came the ever helpful commentary of Kurama.

Bracing himself for the impact, Naruto really only had one thing to say.

"FUUUUUUUU-"

 ***BOOM***

* * *

 **So, there's chapter 1. Don't expect frequent updates on this. It's more of a side story that I've had sitting around for a few months. Was originally going to be longer but I thought this was a good cutoff point for chapter 1.**

 **See ya next time!**


End file.
